leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jewntansoath
I Accept I'm deeply sorry to hear of your resignation. I accept the responsibility though, and will work hard to see this wiki become a spotlight wiki. Thank you very much. ZEM talk to me! 03:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I almost forgot, I also wanted to say that I'd be thankful if you would let me know how to finish everything you started. :) ZEM talk to me! 19:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I just got your message. Sounds great! :) ZEM talk to me! 04:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) New Wiki What new wiki are you working on, may I ask? :) ZEM talk to me! 00:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Biblio Wiki looks interesting, I'll probably sign up there. Thanks for the tip on welcoming and I should be contributing more here soon. I've read the first "Left Behind: The Kids" and so I'm planning on writing it an article. ZEM talk to me! 20:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Re:You are an admin Thanks! Did you see the two pages I added to Biblio wiki? And are there any special instructions you want to give me for this wiki? ZEM talk to me! 17:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for all of your help. :) ZEM talk to me! 20:29, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, that is too bad. ZEM talk to me! 20:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Is there any chance you might still get a chance to become a wikia helper? ZEM talk to me! 07:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :That is great. I'll be praying that it works out for you. ZEM talk to me! 04:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Updates on the Wiki Hey Jonathan, I just wanted to leave you a message and let you know how things are going. Currently, I'm reading Apocalypse Unleashed by Mel Odom, Taken (compilation of Left Behind: The Kids 1-4), and finishing listening to Glorious Appearing audio drama. I've made several requested pages and am planning on expanding stubs soon. When we have 1 hundred articles that aren't stubs, I'll let you know and put in for the spotlight. Recently, I was granted my request for spotlighting of another wiki I work on, the Thomas the Tank Engine wiki, the spotlight should be appearing soon. :) Hopefully, with a little time and effort, I'll be able to help get this wiki in spotlight-able shape! :) ZEM talk to me! 21:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you can archive my talk page. No, I don't think you talk to much, I love reading messages. ZEM talk to me! 04:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I like the Left Behind Kids books. Currently I'm in the 3rd book. They're great. ZEM talk to me! 22:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) More Updates Hey there, I wanted to let you know that I'm still working here. We could use to expand some 50 pages in order to make the spotlight. If they tell me that we don't have enough pages that are long enough, I'll remind them that I checked the special pages for the longest and shortest pages and that ONE hundred are required to make the spotlight. I've got aways to go, but I've also got a great library with a bunch of Left Behind resources. ZEM talk to me! 17:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC) BiblioClub I was trying to join your forum earlier when I found out that I will have to wait until I turn 13, per ProBoards policy. I will turn 13 around the end of May. I was wondering if you could add a board about pigeon books and magazines to your forum, I think that would be great. Please let me know on my talk page, thanks in advance. NOM / ThePigeonKid 01:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: BiblioClub Sounds great! Thanks, looking forward to joining! NOM / ThePigeonKid 16:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:More Updates No, unfortunately I do not own the Left Behind books. Thankfully though, my best resource isn't Wikipedia! My local public library has a great system extending into surrounding counties and I can use their web site to put items on hold and go pick them up. They have all of the original Left Behind books on the shelves too, as well as some of the others. ZEM talk to me! 20:37, 18 February 2009 (UTC)